


Lady of the Night

by Noxious_Photon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Undercover, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxious_Photon/pseuds/Noxious_Photon
Summary: Nick has been undercover at a place called the Blue Oyster for awhile now, but for some reason, won't tell his partner Judy about it. In an attempt to find out what Nick is hiding from her, Judy ends up going on the mission to help Nick, and discovers that her fox can boast more then just a a shirt and tie.





	Lady of the Night

                                                              

“Come on, chief, I need to know what he’s doing!”

Chief Bogo gave Judy an unamused stare; but after seeing that Judy was giving Bogo an equally as serious stare, the chief let out a sigh.

“For the last time, Hopps, Wilde’s mission is strictly undercover and-“

“Ugh, I know that, Chief, but I-“

“And! Wilde specifically requested for _you_ not to know what he’s doing!”

Judy took a moment to calm herself down before speaking back up to Bogo.

“I know that, Chief, but it’s been almost a month already. You know that Nick and I live together now, and he’s been going off late at night almost every other day now. By the time it’s the morning, he’s usually too tired to even go on my routine with me; were barley getting time to spend together now that he’s working solely on this mission. Not to mention, he won’t even tell me where he’s working undercover at and… and I really want to know!”

Bogo crossed his arms. “Is that it? You just really want to know? You do realize this mission is called ‘under cover’ for a reason...”

Judy rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, Chief, do you really think I would be the type of bunny leak that kind of information? He’s my partner for christ sake, I wouldn’t ever do anything to jeopardize him or the mission.”

“That’s beside the point, Hopps!” The chief yelled before calming himself down again. “…Look, I don’t claim to understand the intricacies your two’s personal lives, but frankly, I don’t care. I’m a buffalo of my word, and I don’t intend to go against that just for you to-“

“Chief!”

Officer Wolfard yelled out while barging through the office doors, swiftly landing on his snout as he did so before hastily recovering back on his feet. The chief looked over at the wolf curiously as he continued to speak.

“Chief… officer Fangmeyer, he gave me a sudden call telling me he won't be able to make it, and isn't picking up his phone anymore; I don’t think he’ll be partaking in the mission.”

“What!?" Cheif Bogo banged his fist against the table. "What could he possibly be doing that’s more important than this right now!?”

“I’m not sure sir, but I can't find him anywhere..."

Bogo strained his two hooved fingers between his temples. “Of all the god damn times… Officer Wolfard!” Chief pointed one of his hooves at the wolf. “I need you to-“

“No can do, Chief, I know this mission is important but I don’t intend to squander my day off; plus, my wife is having one of those days… you know how that goes.”

The Chief quickly turned his eyes over to Judy, who was giving him a very excited and happy grin; Bogo swiftly turned his eyes away back to Wolfard.

“Then, what about Higgins or Jackson!?”

“Sir, most of the morning precinct isn’t here today, it’s already past 11.”

Bogo paused in contemplation for a moment, keeping a stern look on his face. “…Alright then Wolfard, you are dismissed.”

Wolfard saluted and quickly ran out of the office. The chief, once again, looked down at Judy, only to see her same overly optimistic expression. The chief let out an audible groan.

“Alright, Hopps, Just this one time-“

“Ooohh yes, yes, yes!” Judy exclaimed, jumping up on her chair.  “I promise not to-“

“ _Just_ this one time will you stop interrupting me!”

Bogo towered over Judy for a moment in anger as the rabbit quickly retreated back into her seat with a nervous smile on her face.

“Uh, right… serious mission, got it.”

The chief relaxed and sat down back. “…As I was trying to say, given the circumstances, I will, just this one time, give an exception and allow you to know of officer Wilde’s mission if you agree to help him and replace Fangmeyer’s position.”

Judy gave the chief a confident smile and sat upright in her chair. “You can count on me, chief!”

“Very well, then.” The chief cleared his throat. “Hopps, your mission today is to provide Officer Wilde with back up and to be his life line. Wilde has been undercover as a… waiter, for the past month or so. We got information that a well-known crime lord has been frequenting a certain diner as of late to the point that he’s considered a frequent customer. The short of it is we have been trying to get him interested in Wilde enough so that he would want him as a frequent waiter; and if he feels comfortable around him, he may end up slipping important information when he has important meetings with business partners there.”

Judy gave Bogo and slightly confused look. “So… where do I fit in this? Am I just there to make sure nothing goes awry?

_And why would Nick want to hide something like this from me?_

Judy thought to herself as Bogo replied. “Essentially, yes; however, today is a particularly important day. The trust Wilde has been attempting to garner has lead up to this night; if our information is to be believed, Poe will be meeting up with a few other crime lords in a potential attempt for some type of collaboration. Although we don’t know many details beyond that, we need any amount of information or evidence we can get out of them; and if things do end up going array, you will be Wilde’s only way out of there.”

Judy gave quick salute. “Just tell me what I need to do, chief.”

* * *

 

Judy couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow when she saw the place of interest. It wasn’t particularly big, but it was colorful with blue LED lights covering the place head to toe and quiet packed; yet it didn’t come across as an overly fancy diner. The chief seemed to keep a few details about what exactly Nick was doing a secret from her for some reason, but he mentioned she would understand once she saw him.

Judy had honestly expected something much more shadier or stranger than this to be worth hiding from her, though. Nick had been very good at keeping anything he was doing here a secret from her to the point that it almost felt like the fox didn’t even trust her; but no matter how much she pried, he wouldn’t give in.

Her more curious side wanted her to barge in through the front door and look for him just to find out what the hell this is all about, but she had a mission to do now: and a rather serious one at that. She had to meet up with a badger named Honey that owns the place; apparently she has been working with Nick and the police in trying to get this Poe character. Once Judy found her, she would give more details on the situation and where Nick was at.

Finally, taking in the plunge, Judy put on a smile and casually strolled into the entrance of the diner and got a good look inside. The place was spacious yet well furnished with a large amount of black and red adornments to compliment the plush seats for the guests; the lighting was fairly dim, and candles were placed in a multitude of different tables. Overall, nothing seemed particularly strange about it, until Judy started to notice the servers.

When looking around, all she could see were female ones. In fact, they were all dressed rather scantily clad and wearing bunny ears of all things; she was starting to understand why this place was only open at night. However, she was confused on how exactly Nick would be able to blend into a place like this as just a normal waiter.

“Excuse me, are you Judy?”

Judy swiftly turned her head around and saw the front desk receptionist; already, she forgot she was here for more than just Nick.

“Oh uhm, yes! That’s me, Judy Hopps.”

“Follow me, please.”

The receptionist showed Judy to her table as the rabbit still couldn’t help but do some quick looking around the place to see if she could see Nick. Eventually, she was sat at table near the corner of the room. The waitress put down a menu for her and leaned in close.

“Honey will be serving you tonight and she’ll tell you the details. And Don’t worry about being heard, Poe won’t be able to hear you from this distance.”

And not even waiting for a reply, the waitress swiftly left back to the desk.  Getting more into her mission, Judy stopped trying to look around so obviously and kept her movement to a minimum. But from her vantage point, it only took her a few more seconds to see where the target was.

Poe was a few tables down and easy to spot from almost anywhere in the place. He was a very large polar bear wearing sunglasses along two other large pred mammals wearing equally as nice suits; you would almost guess he wasn’t even trying to keep a low profile based off how much he stood out like a sore thumb in this place.

But as Judy continued to stare at the polar bar, she suddenly noticed someone approach the table. And while the waitress was unassuming at first glance, it only took Judy a couple seconds to notice who exactly it was.

“Holy sweet cheese and crackers…”

It was Nick, and he was dressed just like all the other waitresses! The fox wore a slim, black corset coupled with matching stockings, panties, a collared bowtie, and pair of white bunny ears over his normal fox ones; Judy couldn’t believe it!

Normally, Judy would think her first reaction to this situation would be to laugh. Maybe she would take pictures, tease Nick a little bit, or make fun of him later; yet oddly enough, she didn’t feel like doing any of that. To her own bewilderment, she found a slight blush start to appear on her face instead. The way he looked in it coupled with the well done make up… he didn’t look bad at all; in fact, he kind of looked… attractive. Never once did Judy think that she would see Nick cross dressing like this, but never in a million years did she expect he would actually look good doing it.

And the rabbit soon started to catch wind as to why that was the case; when Nick approached Poe, the polar bear showed him immediate interest.

“Well, well, look who it is again.” The polar spoke with a deep voice and let out a low toned laugh as the unamused fox stood in front of his table. “Fellas, this here is Nicki; she’s the newest server here and has been taking care of me, in particular, for a while now.”

The lion in a suit next to Poe leaned closer to the fox and gently put his paw underneath Nick’s “I’ve heard quiet a lot about you from Poe here and I must say, words truly don’t do your charm justice.”

Nick coldly looked away from the Lion. “If only I could say the same thing about you…”

The lion let out a chuckle as he retreated his paw. “My, my, you really weren’t kidding, were you Poe?”

The Polar bear let out another deep snicker before replying. “Course not, what kind of boss would I be if I just lied all the time?”

However, the third mammal, a snow leopard, seemed mostly unamused and coughed into his paw. “Gentlemen, how about we get this over with, shall we?”

“Hunf, no fun as always, I see.” The Polar bear said before looking back at Nick. “Don’t mind that stickler, honey; he wouldn’t know how to have a good time even if you got rid of that stick up his ass.”

“Are you going to order something, or what?” Nick said impatiently, eliciting only a smile from Poe.

“But of course we are! We’ll figure out what to eat later, but for now, how’s about you get us all one of your famous blue long island’s, huh?”

Nick, without even replying, swiftly began to leave the table and go back to the bar.

Judy didn’t exactly know how to interpret what she saw; why the hell was Nick acting that way to Poe? Wasn’t he supposed to get the polar bear to like him.

“He’s quite a good actor, ain’t he?”

Judy almost jumped in her seat as she was surprised by one of the waitresses here. However this time, it was a black and white furred female badger wearing a smug expression that reminded Judy almost too much of Nick.

“Ya gonna just keep staring at me, or introduce yourself?”

“Oh uhm… I’m Judy, and… I’m assuming your-“

“Honey, that’s right, darling. And you know I gotta say that I had about the same expression you just did when I heard a female bunny was going to be the new back up from the chief. Everyone was tellin me about how you was this amazing cop, and saved the whole city, and it was all over the news; but frankly, I stopped listening and watching that stuff a long time ago, didn’t suit my interests.”

“Ah well, I can assure you that even though I may be a bunny, I’m a hard working bunny; If need be, I can take down that polar bear a peg or two.”

Though Judy said that with confidence, she wasn’t so sure how she’d fair against all three of them hand to hand.

Honey let out a light chuckle. “Oh, I’m sure you can, darling. But the more pressing matter at hand is your probably wonderin about the whole situation with Nicki over there, right?”

“Uhm… Nicki?”

“Well, that’s the name I thought up for him, anywho. You wouldn’t know it from just looking, but this place has quiet a few male waitresses around here; you could say it’s a little bit our thing.”

Judy briefly looked around more at some of the other waitresses after she said that; and, as expected, she indeed couldn’t tell the difference. If Judy didn’t know what Nick looked like, she may not have even guessed it was a male either.

“We harbor all types of personalities in this here joint.” Honey continued “And although Nick was pretty unenthusiastic about having to be joining with the rest, it ended up becoming an advantage. What was first a few slip ups ended up becoming his quirk; that Poe fellow likes them sassy and cold, he’s got no interest in someone kissin his ass.”

Judy saw Honey start to look back at the table with Poe and started staring at the polar bear as well. She saw Nick returning to the table and handing a few drinks to the other preds.

“So… what does Nick have to do exactly? Judy inquired. “I know the place is a little noisy, but does the chief really think they’ll spill the beans that easily?”

Honey crossed her arms. “Well, the idea is to try to get them in the room with the VIP sign behind them over there. Poe had been asking about it and we hadn’t said anything sense it’s technically under construction, but they might be more willing to say a few things if the three of them are all alone with a few more drinks in their system. It ain’t guaranteed of course, but Nick has been doing a fine job of gaining his trust, so to speak.”

“Hey, hold on a sec there, Nicki.”

Poe said, halting Nick from taking off the glass for him. “You aren’t gonna treat me like all the other guests here, are you? Reaching down for the table to get my drink is quiet taxing, after all; how about you come a little closer and bring it up to me.”

Nick, keeping a stoic expression, paused for a moment before eventually walking closer to Poe. The polar bear, without hesitation, wrapped an arm around Nick as he lifted up his serving plate closer to Poe. The bear let out a deep laugh as he grabbed the drink with ease and took a sip, all the while feeling up Nick.

“Now that’s more like it. See boys, nowhere else can you get such a lovely dressed, obedient fox by your side as you drink.”

Although the snow leopard still seemed unamused, the lion was beaming with a smile. “You really did find quiet the spot here, didn’t you? Man, I would have loved to come back here some time.”

“Do you wish to have anything to eat, sir?” Nick inquired in a fairly monotone voice, Poe shaking his head at him.

“I think we’ll be fine on food.”

Nick started to turn himself around and leave, but was quickly halted by a large paw clasping on his shoulder.

“Hold on one second, Nicki, you’re not done here yet, are you? I think you have something else you you need to tell us.”

The polar bear leaned his muzzle in close to Nick’s ears, and put on a devilish smile before speaking

 “Isn’t that right… officer Wilde.”

Nick’s ears twitched at the polar bears words. His demeanor, in just a fraction of a second, had turned into one of panic and fear. And knowing the implication of what those words meant, the fox felt a sudden urge to bolt and get out away from Poe as soon as possible.

But in reaction, the polar bear tightened his paw around Nick’s shoulder. “Don’t move. Don’t look anywhere else but forward, and don’t make a sound. If I see any suspicious movement from you, if I even see your eyes start to move, I won’t hesitate to slit your throat on the spot.”

One of Poe’s fingers stretched out and hovered in front of the fox’s throat. “Looks like you’re little tiger friend didn’t show up like he was supposed to, huh? Guess that just makes this all the easier for us, but better safe than sorry. We’re going to walk into the VIP lounge, and you’re going to follow my lead.”

The Polar bear leaned back up and suddenly stood up from his seat, speaking in a louder voice. “Well, it’s about time you invited us to the lounge! Looks like construction finished just in time, boys; how about we all go get a seat!”

The two predators, staying relatively quiet, stood up from their seats and stared at Poe. After a few seconds, all four of them started walking towards the back doors; Nick staying completely silent all the while as Poe kept his paw on him.

Judy, from a distance, squinted her eyes as she saw the four of them leave their table.

“Looks like he’s in” Honey said, with a confident smile. “Now all we gotta do is hope he can get a bit of incriminating evidence outta em.”

Judy continued to suspiciously stare at the four of them as they walked over to the VIP lounge, thinking to herself. _But why did they whisper it? I wish I could see what Nick is thinking, he hasn’t turned his head sense Poe stopped him…_

She couldn’t quiet put it into words, but something about their exchange and them going into the lounge didn’t sit well with her. And as she continued to watch them go towards the lounge and open the door, Judy was finally able to see it.

Although it was very brief, for just a couple seconds between the door being opened and the three mammals leading Nick in, she caught a glimmer of the fox’s face. And even from the side, Judy could tell that he was struck with fear, almost like he was being lead to his death.

Judy quickly stood up from her chair as the four mammals eventually disappear behind the doors; she quickly turned her head back to the badger. “Honey, something wrong.”

Honey looked at Judy curiously. “Wrong? Wadda mean, sweetheart?”

Judy looked down at the table and contemplated for a brief moment. “…Is there any other way into the lounge?”

Nick stared at the Polar bear with a stern yet clearly nervous look on his face. Nick was standing across from Poe, who was sitting on the luxurious black couch with his two partners to each side of them; the polar bear wearing a wide, shit eating grin as he stared back at the fox.

“What’s wrong, Nicki? Where did that cold demeanor go, huh?”

Nick didn’t say anything in response, eliciting a small laugh from Poe.

“But I got to hand it to you, even in a situation like this, you still got a certain look about you that I like… perhaps that personality you put on isn’t totally fake.”

“What do you want from me?”

Nick quickly spit out, causing Poe to sit up-right in his couch.

“That isn’t the question you should be asking, Nicki… the question you should be asking is how the hell we knew you were a cop; don’t you want me to unveil my master plan to you?”

“Somehow, I don’t think you’ll tell me the truth…”

Poe pulled out a cigar from his pocket, lit it, and took a few puffs before speaking again, now with a more neutral tone.

“…I knew after the first few days of getting you as my waitress that you were a cop. It had nothing to do with some hint I got or the way you acted though… everything from your plan, to your back up partner, to taking me back here… it’s simple really; I had an informant.”

Nick’s expression changed to slight confusion at his words, and Poe’s smile widened.

“Yeah, you guessed that right; the only way an informant could know all the details to something like that is if he works with the police. He’s been telling me what’s going on this whole time, and you’ve been trying to fool someone that knew how the trick worked from the start. But…”

Poe took another puff of his cigar and put on an exaggerated contemplating expression.

“Why tell you all this? Why even bother coming back and waiting this long just to say it? Well, the thing is…”

Poe put down his cigar and roughly grabbed Nick’s arm, pulling the fox in closer to himself. “You just so happened to catch my attention, foxy girl… or I should I say, boy. Not only do you got the looks, but you got the attitude to accompany it; you’re just my type.”

Nick, fighting against his grip, finally pushed the polar bear off him as Poe released his grip on Nick’s arm.

“It really is a shame, I had a lot of fun having you service me; it’s not every day you get to force a cop in a sexy outfit and get to feel them up. I’d have been a lot more fun if you weren’t wearing that pesky wire however…”

Poe said, pointing at his costume. “I’m afraid we can’t be having you keep that thing around.”

In response, the snow leopard immediately got up from the couch and started to approach the nervous Fox.

“Hold it, James.”

The leopard stopped and looked at Poe with his usual serious expression.

“There’s no need to get rid of it yet. If we did that, we would ruin that cute little outfit he has on… and I’m not done with my fun yet.”

James scowled at Poe. “You’ve had more than enough of your ‘fun’, Poe, we should take the wire and just shut him up already.”

Poe quickly raised his paw at him. “There’s no need for that. The informant is already gone, and without the wire this fox has, the cops will only have their thumbs up their asses; whether we kill him or not won’t make much of a difference… so with that in mind,

Poe put on a wide grin. “you get two options here; one, we kill you on the spot; right here, right now. Or two, you walk your pretty little body over here, give me what I want, and we let you leave without a scratch on you… or I should say, not many.”

James furrowed his brow. “Poe, how long do you plan to keep this shit up, we should just leave and cover our asses while we can.”

Poe gave James an annoyed look. “And maybe _you_ should shut the hell up for once and try to get some ass instead, huh? What the hell is the point of being part of the mob if you can’t have fun every once and awhile! I don’t plan to leave here without getting some satisfaction.”

Poe’s attention turned back to the fox as Nick apprehensively contemplated his options. From his perspective, he was fucked either way. If he refused, he might die or at least get beaten up, and Poe would probably have his way anyways… it wasn’t choice, it was essentially his way of telling him they could do this the easy way, or the hard way.

Nick desperately attempted to claw at something, anything that could get him out of this. The windows to his right and left were too far to run for and blinded by the curtains, and he wouldn’t even get a chance to turn around towards the doors with how close he was to all three preds; he was outnumbered, outmaneuvered, and over powered… there really was nothing.

Poe grabbed Nick’s hand, seeing the fox’s defenses crumble. “Looks like you finally understand, Nicki.  Now how’s about you get on your hands and knees, and we start this this. Oh, and don’t worry about my two partners here… Once things get heated, they might join in the fun too.”

Nick gulped nervously as he looked down at the Polar bear. It was already bad enough that he failed the mission, but now he had to do _this_ of all things just to make sure his life wouldn’t be in danger; and even then it wasn’t a guaranteed if they went back on their word.

But there was nothing the fox could do but resign himself to his fate. Taking a moment to breathe, Nick slowly began to get on his knees and-

_Crack!_

The sound of glass was heard breaking to the right of Nick. Everyone immediately turned their heads in the direction of the sound and saw a strange, cracked hole through the window; the hole was just on the edge of the glass where a small part of the curtain wasn’t covering it.

Poe, feeling confused, looked at the trajectory of the hole in the window, and looked down at his paw; without realizing it, there was already a tranquilizer dart on it. 

Before the others could even react, the sound of the glass breaking, yet again, filled the room as another dart whizzed past the bear and right onto the leopards chest.

The effects were almost immediate as even someone of Poe’s size sank back into his seat and passed out as the leopard very soon followed.

“Shit!”

The Lion yelled out as he took out his gun, trying to get away from the spot in the window. But as he did so, the entire window suddenly shattered. And behind the shards of broken glass was Judy, launching herself straight towards the confused Lion holding a tranquilizer pistol in her hand.

As an immediate response, the Lion raised his gun to shoot her; but he was too late. Judy landed on the Lion’s chest and forced him to fall on the ground; the Lion’s gun flinging away from his paws as he fell. With Judy on top of his chest, she pointed the gun right near his Neck.

The Lion raised his hands up. “W-Wait, don’t shoot!”

Judy hesitated for a moment, and putting a toothy grin on, shot the dart anyways; causing the lion to quickly pass out like all the rest.

“Phew!”

Judy exaggeratingly sighed as she got up off the Lions chest and looked over at Nick, who was completely and utterly baffled at what had just transpired.

“Well, looks like you-“

“Judy!”

Nick shouted as he ran up to the rabbit and gave her a strong hug.

Judy was a little surprised at first, but quickly hugged Nick back. “…needed a little bit of help there.”

Nick only continued to hug her tighter. “Oh Judy, thank god you came, I thought  I was a goner! And…”

Nick paused for a moment, and suddenly pulled Judy away from himself and looked at her.

“And how the hell did you know I was here!?”

Judy chuckled a little nervously.

“Uh well, you see… I was just, inquiring with the chief about where you were, and I really, really wanted to know what you were doing and… well, through a few series of events, I accidentally became your back up.”

Nick looked at her confused for a moment before his face relaxed again.  

“Well… I guess I can’t exactly be mad at you after saving my life, now can I? Thanks for getting me out of that mess, and I’m uhm, sorry I was hiding all this from you.”

“No, no, I’m sorry for prying in so much; I let my curiosity get the better of me. Though I have to say, I uh... was not expecting _that_ to be what you were hiding from me.”

Judy pointed at the fox’s costume as Nick turned his face away with a slight blush of embarrassment. “It’s not exactly a look I’m proud of…”

Judy giggled a little bit. “Well, all things considered, it does oddly suit you.”

Nick crossed his arms. “Come on, Judy, you don’t have to humor me. I know it’s a mission and all that, but I know what you really want to say.”

“No, I’m being serious! I never thought I’d ever see you dress like that, but you uhm… pull it off really well, actually; I… kind of like it, really.” Judy had on her own blush of embarrassment on as Nick looked back at her in bewilderment.

“You… you do?”

Judy nodded her head. “It’s… kind of hard to describe, but it just somehow fits you.”

Nick put on a smug grin. “My, my, I never thought you would be into this of all things. But now that you’ve said it, you could at least try to put it into words.”

Judy put on her own grin and leaned in close to Nick. “How about, you look like the most handsome fox I’ve ever laid eyes on… in a dress.”

Nick giggled. “Well, not exactly what I was thinking, but I suppose it will do.”

Staring each other in the eyes for a moment, the two quickly leaned in closer to one another and pushed their muzzles tightly together.

After a few moments, the two lazily ended their kiss and looked back into each other’s eyes

“…So Nick, you uhm, wouldn’t so happen to maybe want to… keep that dress then, would you.”

 “You really like it that much?”

“Weeelll, I just… had a few ideas I wanted to entertain in my mind, is all. I know I’ve mentioned wanting to maybe spice up our sex life a little bit more, and considering you already got the dress and all… well, how would you feel about becoming a bit of a lady of the night, so to speak?

Nick raised an eyebrow. “You can’t be serious…”

 “I don’t see your face saying no.”

Nick let out a sigh, followed by a light grin. “You really are an enabler, you know that?”

Judy giggled. “That maybe so, but I’m an enabler with a plan! And I think you’ll love the one I have."

"Well, before that, Fluff,"

Nick and Judy looked around at the mess of a VIP lounge with three unconscious mobsters around them.

"Maybe we should report this to the Chief."


End file.
